Spirit of Duel Monsters
by Hestia's Demigod
Summary: Duel Monster Spirits are in trouble. A man from Earth wants to take over the Duel Monsters Sprirt World and it's up to Kenton and his friends to save it. Takes place after 5D's.


**Hey readers, I apologize to all my followers who have been wondering where I'm at. I have been really busy and haven't had time. I will try to see if I can update my other fics. Otherwise, enjoy my new fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and most of these characters are OCs and decks are based off of real decks that me and my friends own in real life. Also, it takes place after 5Ds because I don't like Zexal and Arc V is ok. Don't hate me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Entrance Exams

"Let's go! Hurry up!" yelled Kenton Saxon to his younger sister. They ran toward a large stadium that has a line full of teenagers coming from the entrance.

"I'm going. We're not even late!" replied a girl running behind him.

"So? I wanna be early, Reina!" Kenton sped forward, Reina lagging behind.

"Ugh. How'd I end up with a brother like him?" She asked herself before jogging after him.

Kenton made it to the end of the line of young duelists. He looked around at all the others wanting to enter into Duel Academy. He took his duel disk out of his bag and strapped it to his arm. Just as he put in his deck he turns to see his panting sister.

"H-how do you run so fast?" she asked catching her breath. Kenton just shrugged in response.

The line moved forward and they made it to the table where two administrators sat. Kenton went up to the table.

"Name?" asked the admin on the right.

"Kenton Saxon," responded Kenton.

"Hmm," The other admin read a list of names. "Ah! Here we are. High marks on the exam… Interesting deck… You're battle will be held in area C. The rules of the battle is you battle against an administrator. They don't use a test deck because it doesn't bring out a duelist's true power. The personal decks also mimic a real pro duel."

 _That doesn't change anything_ , thought Kenton.

"Ok. I'll be ready."

Kenton entered the stadium to see a bunch of duels happening in different areas.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. He found a seat and looked at all the duels.

"Hey!" A voice said cheerily. Kenton turned to see a boy with curly brown hair with fair skin. He wore a pink shirt and jeans. "Nice to meet you! I'm Lars! Lars Pride."

"Kenton Saxon." He held out his hand to give a handshake.

"Nice to meet ya Kent!" He said with a smile.

Kenton smiled back and turned to a pretty interesting duel. A girl, about 15, was dueling against an administrator who was using Sea-Serpent type monsters. On his field he has a Spiral Serpent with 400 Life Points left. The girl has a Thunder type Monarch monster on her field and a facedown card with 50 Life Points left.

"I draw!" she exclaims. She glances at her drawn card. "I activate from my hand my monster's effect! Erebus, the Underworld Monarch! I can tribute one tribute summoned monster to summon this card. I tribute Zaborg the Thunder! Also, when Erebus the Underworld Monarch is summoned, I can discard two Monarch spell cards to shuffle one card in your hand into the deck."

Kenton watched as her monster rises from it's card. It stood tall on it's throne with its dark armor and bored expression.

"It still makes no difference," stated the administrator, "my monster has 2900 attack points while yours has 2800!"

"Wrong!" yelled the girl, "I activate my face down card! Rush Recklessly! It gives my monster an extra 700 attack until the end of the turn! Now attack Erebus! Shadows of Punishment!"

Her monster stood off his throne and and charged a dark beam in his hands before firing it at the opposing monster, winning her the duel.

An announcer came on the intercom, "Helena Gray has won her match! She will continue on to the academy!" Cheering came from the audience as she waved to the crowd. Kenton and her locked eyes for a second before she turned to walk out of the arena.

"Wow. She's good"

"AH!" He screamed. "Don't scare me like that, Reina!" Reina giggled.

"Yeah, ok." She rolled her eyes.

"So how'd your duel go?" He asked her.

"I won of-" She was cut off by the announcer.

"Will Kenton Saxon please go to area C for his entrance duel. Thank you."

Kenton tuned to the others, "That's my cue."

Kenton walked down the steps and went towards the battle zone.

"I wonder how he'll duel." stated Lars.

"He's really good. I've never beaten him. So that says something." exclaimed Reina.

"Hmph!" Lars grunted.

Kenton made it to his side of the field. On the other side stood an administrator in a blue suit. He was large and tall in stature. He also wore a fedora hat.

"Hello future student. I am Frederick Newson, a teach and administrator at Duel Academy." He stated in a deep voice.

"NIce to meet you. I'm Kenton Saxon." Kenton said.

"Duel!" They said in unison.

"I draw!" started Mr. Newson. "I summon Red Gadget in Defense. This activates its effect activates allowing me to add a Yellow Gadget to my hand. I then set two cards and end my turn." He inserted two cards into his duel disk.

"My turn! I draw!" Kenton drew a card and looked at his hand.

 _Hmm… I have this spell and this trap… A monster,_ Kenton thought.

"I activate the spell Unexpected Dai. It allows me to special summon a Normal Monster from my hand. I summon Megalosmasher X! Then I normal summon Jurrac Dino!" Kenton exclaimed.

Megalosmasher X appeared and roared. Jurrac Dino then sprang from it's card in a volley of flames.

"I then Tune Jurrac Dino with Megalosmasher X to Synchro Summon Jurrac Giganoto!" He sent his cards to the graveyard.

Out rose a dinosaur with a blue body, red tail, and orange head. The ridges on its head lit on fire. Jurrac Giganoto roared.

"Jurrac Giganoto not only looks cool but he has a special ability to boot! It allows all Jurrac monsters to have their attack increase by 200 for every Jurrac monster in my Graveyard. Watch as its attack increases from 2100 to 2300!" Kenton explained.

"Battle! I attack your Red Gadget with Jurrac Giganoto!" Kenton declared.

"Not too fast! I activate Sakuretsu Armor! I negate your attack!" Responded Mr. Newson.

"Fine. I set two cards and end my turn." Kenton said.

"I draw. I summon Yellow Gadget in Defense position!" Said Mr. Newson. A yellow machine appeared with one eye. It knelt on one knee and crossed its arms. "I activate its effect. I now add Green Gadget to my hand." Mr. Newson searched for his card and added it to his hand.

"I'll finish my turn by setting a card and activating the Field Spell, Geartown!"

From the arena rose giant metal buildings and architecture made from gears.

"Whoa!" Said Lars.

"Yeah," agreed Reina.

"This Spell card allows me to summon Ancient Gear monsters with one less tribute. Of course, it'll have to be on my next turn." He stated bluntly.

"Wow. You're good! I draw!" Kenton drew his card and looked at it.

 _A Petiteranodon? This could be useful._ He thought.

On the card looked like the little pterosaur flapped its wings.

Kenton blinked. _Huh? Did that just-_

"Are you gonna make your move?" Mr. Newson asked.

"Huh? Yeah! I set a monster and attack with Jurrac Giganoto!" He declared.

"I activate my trap! Scrap Iron Scarecrow! I negate your attack! Then I re-set the card because of its effect instead of sending it to the graveyard." Responded Kenton's opponent.

"I end my turn." Kenton grumbled.

Mr. Newson smiled. "I draw. Now I activate Geartown's effect! I reduce the tribute for Ancient Gear Golem by one and tribute summon him using Red Gadget!"

A huge automaton rose from its card. The gears started shifting and turning, the red light on it's eye flickered on.

"Not quite! I activate my trap card! Torrential Tribute! When you summon a monster, I destroy all monsters on the field!" Kenton responded.

A large tsunami cleared the field of all monsters sending them to the graveyard.

"Go Kenton!" Cheered Reina.

"That's not all. If Petiteranodon was destroyed by a card effect, which it was, I can special summon a level 4 or higher Dinosaur type monster. Thanks my friend. I SUMMON JURRAC SPINOS!"

A red, blue, and yellow dinosaur with a flaming spine and a crocodilian mouth appeared and roared.

"I also special summon a monster using the Trap Card Ancient Gear Reborn! This card allows me to special summon an Ancient Gear monster if I control no monsters. They also gain 200 extra attack points! Now! COME BACK! ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!" Cried out Mr. Newson.

"Sorry! Not happening. I activate Twin Twisters! By discarding a card, I can negate and destroy two Spell or Trap cards on the field. And I choose Ancient Gear Reborn and your face down Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Proclaimed Kenton.

"No!"

"Yes! Your life points are now wide open. I activate my Trap! Survival of the Fittest! It gives one Dinosaur type monster an extra 1000 attack, increasing my Spinos' attack to 3600 attack! Now I normal summon another Jurrac Dino! Here goes nothing. I attack you directly! With both my monsters! You're done." Kenton finished as his opponent's life points went to zero.

"Great duel my young pupil. If I'd had a different hand, this duel would've been different." Stated Mr. Newson.

"Kenton Saxon has won his duel! He will now continue on to Duel Academy. That was the last duel! Now would all the winners please go home, rest up and get ready for Duel Academy! For those who lost, better luck next time!"

Kenton joined his friends.

"Awesome match Kent!" Praised Lars.

"Thanks dude. Well, Guess I'll be seeing you guys at Duel Academy!"

Reina smacked him on the back of his head, "We live together, remember idiot? We're siblings!"

The three of them laughed as they headed out of the stadium.

* * *

 **Well? How was it? Please Review and express your feelings. Before you say it no I did not copy Crowler's deck. This Ancient Gear deck is my friend's deck. So you guys know, in the future the 3rd POV will revolve around other characters in certain chapters. Until then, Adios!**


End file.
